Conventionally, there is a technique for a game where a character object is caused to appear in a virtual space. For example, there is a game where an item (e.g., cat food) is placed in a virtual space, thereby causing a character object (e.g., a cat object) to appear.
Conventionally, various types of character objects can be caused to appear so long as items are completed. Thus, there is room for improvement in interest.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method that are capable of improving interest regarding causing a character object to appear.
(1)
An example of an information processing system according to the present specification is an information processing system including parameter management means, appearance condition storage means, character specifying means, and appearance permission means. The parameter management means manages a character-associated parameter associated with each of a plurality of character objects, and a player-associated first parameter associated with a player and indicating the number of items of a first type owned in a game by the player. The appearance condition storage means stores in the memory an appearance condition associated with each of the plurality of character objects. The character specifying means specifies at least one target character object from among the plurality of character objects. The appearance permission means, when the player-associated first parameter and the character-associated parameter associated with the target character object satisfy the appearance condition associated with the target character object, permits the target character object to appear in a predetermined region in the virtual space.
According to the above configuration (1), when an appearance condition regarding both a character-associated parameter and a player-associated first parameter is satisfied, a character object is permitted to appear. According to this, to cause a certain character object to appear in a predetermined region, a player advances a game so as to the appearance condition is satisfied, taking into account both the character-associated parameter regarding the character object and the player-associated first parameter set regardless of the character object. According to this, it is possible to improve interest regarding causing the character object to appear in the predetermined region.
(2)
In accordance with a predetermined condition regarding a character object placed in the virtual space being satisfied, the parameter management means may change the character-associated parameter associated with the character object.
According to the above configuration (2), in accordance with the fact that a character object placed in a virtual space satisfies a predetermined condition, the character-associated parameter changes. According to this, to satisfy the appearance condition for the character object, first, the player performs an operation so that the predetermined condition regarding the character object is satisfied. Thus, according to the above configuration (2), by the above operation until the appearance condition for the character object is satisfied, it is possible to cause the player to have affection for the character object. According to this, the appearance condition for the character object for which the player has affection is satisfied, and the character object is permitted to appear. Thus, it is possible to increase a sense of fulfillment and/or a sense of satisfaction when the character object appears. Thus, it is possible to improve interest.
(3)
The appearance condition may be a condition satisfied when the character-associated parameter is equal to or greater than a predetermined value. When a predetermined action on the character object is performed by the player or a player character operated by the player, the parameter management means may increase the character-associated parameter associated with the character object.
According to the above configuration (3), by a predetermined action on the character object, the player can increase the character-associated parameter so as to satisfy the appearance condition. According to this, by the above predetermined action performed until the appearance condition for the character object is satisfied, it is possible to cause the player to have affection for the character object. Thus, also according to the above configuration (3), similarly to the above configuration (2), it is possible to improve interest.
(4)
In accordance with an operation performed by the player and on the character object placed in the virtual space, the player-associated first parameter may be changed.
According to the above configuration (4), until the appearance condition for the character object is satisfied, an operation of the player on the character object is performed, and by this operation, it is possible to cause the player to have affection for the character object. According to this, the appearance condition for the character object for which the player has affection is satisfied, and the character object is permitted to appear. Thus, it is possible to increase a sense of fulfillment and/or a sense of satisfaction when the character object appears. Thus, it is possible to improve interest.
(5)
Based on a predetermined action performed between the player or a player character operated by the player and the character object placed in the virtual space, the parameter management means may change the player-associated first parameter.
According to the above configuration (5), the player-associated first parameter changes by an interaction between the player or a player character and the character object. According to this, to satisfy the appearance condition for the character object, first, the player interacts with a character object (which, however, is not limited to the character object regarding the appearance condition). Thus, according to the above configuration (5), until the appearance condition for the character object is satisfied, it is possible to give the player the opportunity to have affection for the character object. Then, the player has affection for the character object, whereby it is possible to increase a sense of fulfillment and/or a sense of satisfaction when the character object appears. Thus, it is possible to improve interest.
(6)
The parameter management means may further manage a player-associated second parameter associated with the player. At this time, the parameter management means, under the condition that the player-associated second parameter is changed by a predetermined value, may change the player-associated first parameter.
According to the above configuration (6), to change the player-associated first parameter, first, the player changes the player-associated second parameter. According to this, it is possible to improve the level of strategy for changing the player-associated first parameter.
(7)
In accordance with a predetermined action being performed between the player or a player character operated by the player and the character object placed in the virtual space, the parameter management means may change the player-associated second parameter.
According to the above configuration (7), by an interaction performed between the player or a player character and the character object, the player-associated second parameter changes. According to this, by an interaction for changing the player-associated second parameter, it is possible to give the player the opportunity to have affection for the character object. Thus, also according to the above configuration (7), similarly to the above configuration (5), until the appearance condition for the character object is satisfied, it is possible to give the player the opportunity to have affection for the character object.
(8)
The player-associated first parameter may indicate the number of items of a first type owned in the game by the player. The player-associated second parameter may indicate the number of items of a second type owned in the game by the player.
According to the above configuration (8), to satisfy the appearance condition, the player performs a game operation for converting an item of a first type into an item of a second type. Consequently, it is possible to improve the level of strategy regarding an acquisition method for acquiring the item of the second type. Thus, it is possible to improve the interest of the game.
(9)
The parameter management means may manage the player-associated second parameter of a plurality of types. At this time, in accordance with a predetermined action being performed between the player or a player character operated by the player and the character object placed in the virtual space, the parameter management means may change the player-associated second parameter of a type that can be used to change the player-associated first parameter related to the appearance condition associated with the character object.
According to the above configuration (9), when a predetermined action regarding the character object is performed, a player-associated second parameter of a type related to the appearance condition for the character object is changed. According to this, it is possible to cause the player to recognize the type of the player-associated second parameter for satisfying the appearance condition for the character object in an easily understandable manner.
(10)
The predetermined action may be at least either of conversing with the character object and fulfilling a request from the character object.
According to the above configuration (10), by a conversation with the character object and/or a request, it is possible to cause the player to have affection for the character object.
(11)
The request may be fulfilled by delivering a predetermined item to each of the character objects.
According to the above configuration (11), it is possible to improve the level of strategy regarding a game operation for fulfilling the request.
(12)
The information processing system may further include placement management means for managing placement states of the plurality of character objects in the virtual space. The placement management means changes the placement state of at least one character object among the plurality of character objects in the virtual space in accordance with time.
According to the above configuration (12), the character object placed in the virtual space is changed in accordance with time. Thus, it is possible to give the player the opportunity to view or interact with more types of character objects.
(13)
The placement management means may change the placement state of the character object in the virtual space in accordance with time, the character object being different from the target character object permitted to appear in the predetermined region in accordance with the satisfaction of the appearance condition.
According to the above configuration (13), the placement state of the character object satisfying the appearance condition is not changed in accordance with time. Thus, it is possible to give the player more opportunities to view or interact with the character object. For example, the player plays the game so that a favorite character object satisfies the appearance condition, and thereby can enjoy the game.
(14)
The at least one computer processor may permit a plurality of the target character objects to appear in the predetermined region.
According to the above configuration (14), it is possible to cause a plurality of character objects to appear in the predetermined region. Thus, the player can enjoy enlivening the predetermined region by causing many characters object to appear in the predetermined region in addition to the enjoyment of causing a favorite character object to appear in the predetermined region. Thus, it is possible to further improve interest.
(15)
In accordance with an instruction given by the player, the placement management means may cause the target character object placed in the predetermined region in accordance with the target character object being permitted to appear in the predetermined region, to leave the predetermined region.
According to the above configuration (15), even when the character object satisfies the appearance condition, it is possible to cause the character object to leave the predetermined region in accordance with an instruction given by the player. Thus, the player can change a character object placed in the predetermined region more freely.
(16)
The at least one computer processor may cause the target character object permitted to appear in the predetermined region to appear in the predetermined region in a state where the target character object leaves the predetermined region, and in accordance with an instruction given by the player, and regardless of whether or not the appearance condition is satisfied at a time when the instruction is given.
According to the above configuration (16), regarding the character object that has left in accordance with an instruction given by the player after the appearance condition is satisfied, the player can easily cause the character object to appear in the predetermined region again. This can improve the convenience for the player.
(17)
The information processing system may further include object placement means for, in accordance with a placement instruction given by the player, placing a placement object in the predetermined region. The player-associated first parameter may indicate the number of the placement objects owned in the game by the player. The appearance condition may be that the placement object determined in accordance with the character object associated with the appearance condition is placed in the predetermined region.
According to the above configuration (17), the player places in the predetermined region both the character object and a placement object for causing the character object to appear. According to this, it is possible to cause the player to have affection for the placement object in addition to the character object. Thus, it is possible to improve the interest of the game.
(18)
When the appearance condition is satisfied, and in accordance with an automatic placement instruction given by the player, the object placement means may automatically determine a placement position in the predetermined region, thereby placing the placement object determined in accordance with the character object associated with the appearance condition.
According to the above configuration (18), the player does not need to indicate the placement position of the placement object. Thus, it is possible to simplify an operation for causing the character object to appear.
(19)
When the placement object is placed in the predetermined region in accordance with the placement instruction given by the player, then in accordance with a restoration instruction given by the player, the at least one computer processor may restore the placement of the placement object in the predetermined region to a state before the placement corresponding to the placement instruction is made.
According to the above configuration (19), when the placement object is placed to satisfy the appearance condition for the character object, the player can easily restore the placement state of the placement object to the previous state. According to this, for example, the player can easily restore the placement state of the placement object to a favorite placement state.
(20)
The information processing system may further include character control means for, in the predetermined region, causing the target character object satisfying the appearance condition to perform an action on the placement object determined in accordance with the target character object.
According to the above configuration (20), an information processing system causes the character object and the placement object used to cause the character object to appear to perform actions in association with each other. According to this, it is possible to present to the player the association between the character object and the placement object in an easily understandable manner, and it is also possible to cause the player to have affection for the character object and the placement object more strongly.
(21)
The information processing system may further include permission candidate management means for managing a permission candidate character object that can be specified as the target character object among the plurality of character objects. The permission candidate management means increases the number of the permission candidate character objects in accordance with the number of character objects satisfying the appearance condition.
According to the above configuration (21), the number of permission candidate characters increases in accordance with the number of character objects satisfying the appearance condition. Thus, it is possible to give the player the motivation to perform a game operation for satisfying the appearance condition.
It should be noted that the present specification discloses an example of an information processing apparatus or a server including all or a part of the means in the above (1) to (21). Further, the present specification discloses an example of a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program for causing a computer of an information processing apparatus (or a server) to function as the means in the above (1) to (21). Further, the present specification discloses an example of an information processing method executed by an information processing system in the above (1) to (21).
According to the above information processing system, the above information processing apparatus, the above storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and the above information processing method, it is possible to improve interest regarding causing a character object to appear.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.